Soul Collectors
by Demon Mortal
Summary: Two years have passed, and Naraku is presumed dead. Inuyasha and Kagome have broken up as well as Sango&Miroku. Everyone is so depressed. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from InuYasha. Do not sue me! Or else, I will poison you with MIASMA! lol

**_Soul Collectors_**

**_Chapter 1: The Story Untold_**

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I grew up in Tokyo, Japan. I'm sure you have all heard my story thousands of times, though there are some unpleasant secrets that sometimes belong in only one person. My life was so happy before... well I'll explain that in a bit. It's already been two years since we've found the last shard, two years since I have seen my family,two years since Kikyo died and two years since we have found any sign of Naraku. InuYasha gave up looking for him about a month ago. Everyone is just assuming he's dead in some cave. Sango and Miroku broke up, they have gone seperate ways and Shippo once in a while go's to visit Rin with Sesshomaru. Everyone thinks me and him are close... but I'm pretty sure he'll kill me if I even attempt to hug him. I broke up up with InuYasha, about a month ago. The very same day he stopped looking for Naraku. For the longest time I was by myself. All I had was Kaiyedai and the villagers who still presumed I was Kikyo. During that time I missed my family so much. Sota would have turned ten this summer. It's to bad I couldn't be there to see my baby brother enter his double digits. I missed my mothers cooking and even Grandpa's long antique lectures. The only problem was, I couldn't go back. It was such a dangerous time and InuYasha tried to steal the very shards of the Shikon Jewel I has left. So I kept them, and at this time, every demon was struggling to catch atleast one shard to become stronger. If I went back to my time, they would all follow and my own era would be in desperate trouble. Some days, I just wish I could go back in time. I wish things were the way they were before all this happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura sat in her palace. The very minute she heard of Naraku's absence, she ran to the only place she was familiar with. She ran to Sesshomaru. He did not do much for her, but simply made a settlement plan. He gave her an iota of land and that she would be well protected as long as she did not use her powers in any sort of way. Kanna however was such a depressing doll to look at. Naraku created her with no emotion, no feeling. She simply stayed in the very same position she was in when Naraku left. She was like a human, trapped inside of a hard shell. Kohaku had died some time ago. Naraku pulled the jewel from his back. When Sango heard news she attempted to kill herself but failed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga was the only one of his kind left. Naraku's minions had slaughtered off everyone of his comrads, including the the wolves on the Eastern lands. When Koga was looking for Kagome, he noticed a familiar woman lying in a pile of mud. Ayome was drenched in her own blood and her skin was slowly growing with infected bacteria. Her entire face was scratched up and it looked as if the demons ripped her belly open. Only a faint discription could be seen underneath the thick mud that slowly began to poor into her own blood. Koga could only cry. He tried to pick her up, but she was to far gone. At this point, her body was so fragile it would snap the very minute he pulled her out. He laid beside her and watched her pass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku watched as his wind tunnel would appear, then disappear. He was never sure what to beleive. He didn't think Naraku was dead, but there really was no evidence to prove he was alive either. Miroku sat up in his bed that night. Remembering his fathers death. His death slowly tormented Miroku's emotions. It was that very day, Miroku swore revenge on Naraku, and now that the group got so far and so close, everyone called it quits and walked home. It disapointed Miroku alot, but he remembered his fathers words clearly. 'Sometimes, you have to take the good with the bad.' Miroku slowly developed mental illness and depression. He was always alone and unsocial. He was so happy around Sango, but now... he didn't even have her. He closed his eyes and simply wished that he could count his blessings in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha walked on the cliffs at Mount Hakurai. 'This is where it happened.' He thought to himself. He hadn't seen a soul collector in so long. Some days his eyes would pull tricks on him, and he would try to find Kikyo. A small tear rolled down InuYasha's cheek. 'First I lose Kikyo, and now I am losing Kagome...' He remembered the very first day he tried to brutally slay her. That is when he had first awoken from Kikyo's smell, and wanted revenge by becoming the full fledge demon. His relationship grew so much stronger with Kagome, and then she died. His first love, Kikyo... parished by the one who killed her once before. InuYasha could still smell Kikyo's sent at the very spot she had been pushed. InuYasha wanted so badly to jump into the miasma and join her... but knew it would only hurt Kagome so much worse even though they were apart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome left Kaiyedai's village the next morning to pick up Shippo. She had left him at Sesshomaru's for about a week and thought he could use a break from the kids. As she crossed the border she couldn't help but sence an evil demonic ora. Kagome however had no intension of turning back. She assumed perhaps it was Sesshomaru's ora to intimidate demons from crossing the border. Kagome came to a hault when she seen a familiar cloud in the sky. It looked exactly like Naraku's miasma. 'Could he still be alive?' She pondered for a few moments then went back to what she was doing. 'I have to pick Shippo up and possibly even Rin. Poor Sesshomaru, he must be worn out by now.' Something attracted Kagome's left eye. Something was moving in the bushes. 'Silly me, it's probably just a squirrel or a bird... I really should try not to think of Naraku every time I hear something behind me.' As Kagome approached Sesshomaru's castle, she bowed her head to the guards, showing them that she was a guest. Kagome walked to Lord Sesshomaru's thrown. Knowing fully well he ultimitly despised and loathed humans, he did not share such a fued with her. He seen something in her that reminded him of Rin, and thus would not kill her. "Kagome, what brings you here?" He asked in a strict manner. 'He must be having a bad day.' She thought to herself. "Lord Sesshomaru, I simply came to pick up Shippo, and wanted to know if you would like me to take the children for a while to give you rest?" Kagome looked into her eyes, and for once was terrified. She still remembered the time he attempted to kill her, he had the exact same face at that moment. "Now is no time to be babysitting. You will only put the children's lives in danger. You are a danger to my palace right now." Kagome thought about what he was trying to tell her. She looked down and noticed the two Shikon shards hanging from her skirt.

Kagome did not know what was happening. Everyone kept their distance from her, everyone either despised her, or feared her. All she could do, was hope everything would change in the morning. She slept that night. She fluttered off into her beauty sleep dreaming.

------------------------------------------------------Dream-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Her black hair floated during the night. Her eyes were full of life. The soul collectors dangled and danced around her as she ventured farther into her own fate. She too, was alone. She too, lived a life of sadness and betrayal. Two men loved her. Onigumo's molevant greed watched her night and day. He seen the man she kissed goodnight to. The next day, she bound that man to tree with an arrow. She too, suffered a loss, she was so similar to me. Kikyo... was the exact same way I am now, before she passed away fifty years ago. She ran from Onigumo's lust... and I am running from Naraku's wrath. A figure appeared in her dream. 'Wait is that... is that you Kikyo?' "Don't you see, you do not belong here! I have warned you before, you will only be in the way of your own fate. You are taking the same path as I." Kagome looked into Kikyo's eyes. The only times Kagome was confronted with Kikyo, was when Kikyo had rage and anger in her. Attempting to make InuYasha follow her to hell. This was the first time she seen a tear come from Kikyo. She heald her head down in shame. "Kagome, I am dead, I am a spirit from the dead, my body can never touch Earth again. IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FOR YOUR LIFE. NARAKU KILLED ME, AND IF YOU WANT TO STAY HERE, HE IS MOST LIKELY GOING TO COME AFTER YOU! Kagome, you have a choice of where you want to go, I was trapped in this era, but you can still save yourself. I will only say this once. GO HOME! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME!" In Kagome's dream she seen a pair of hands reaching for her. They were Naraku's. Trying to grab her. She felt a push on the back and she fell through the well leaving the Jewel shards on the other side. Kikyo sat there, watching her, watching as she would be safe in her own era. As Kagome fell, she seen Miroku, Sango, Kirara chained to a wall. They had been captured. InuYasha, was...

--------------------------------------------------------------end of Dream------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next morning. Everything was exactly the same as yesterday.

Cliffhanger. How did everyone like it? Please don't flame me. I'm very sensitive you know! lol R&R


End file.
